


Danganronpa Bully AU

by famderlinde



Category: Bully (Video Games), Dangan Ronpa - All Media Types, Dangan Ronpa: Trigger Happy Havoc, New Dangan Ronpa V3: Everyone's New Semester of Killing, Super Dangan Ronpa 2
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-06-06
Updated: 2018-06-29
Packaged: 2019-05-18 23:54:15
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 6
Words: 8,265
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14862711
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/famderlinde/pseuds/famderlinde
Summary: Hajime Hinata, after being bounced around from school to school, finds himself at Hopeworth academy. While there he meets some...interesting characters, and finds out this school is even more of an overdramatic shithole than he could have ever guessed. He'll make a couple friends, a couple more enemies and a whole lotta memories...that's for damn sure.





	1. Who's who

**Author's Note:**

> This is essentially just the breakdown of who is who and where they fit in at Hopeworth!

**Specifics**

Jimmy- Hajime: All around average and with an attitude about it, Hajime has been bounced around from school to school, not being able to stay in one place. He eventually gets set to Bullworth by his parents when he gets too out of line. Medicore in seemingly everything from looks, smarts, athletic ability, social skills, etc. Only think he's really above average at is getting in trouble and fighting because he does it so often. Basically if Hajime had been mad about having no talent instead of emo.

Gary- Kokichi: Pathological liar with an innate desire to control everybody. Cares not for the emotions of others or their perceptions about him as long as he has them under his thumb. Immediately adopts Hajime when he arrives because he's like a blank slate to work with, but betrays him when he gets bored of him. Lies all of the time to everybody and can get somebody who hated him a second ago to fight for him with the right wording. If Kokichi was like 17% more evil in canon he'd become this version. 

Pete- Kiyotaka: The best boy, possibly ever. Top of the class and beloved by teachers but teased by peers. Too cool to be a part of the nerds, too lame for jocks or greasers, too poor for preps and too nice for bullies. Is seen as Kokichi's sidekick because he's the only one who pays him any attention, due to wanting at least one person constantly by his side/at his mercy. Hajime comes along and shows him what real friendship can be like, and that Kokichi's a dick. Wants to do things to improve the school but nobody listens.

Zoey- Ibuki: Seen as a wild child and kicked out of school because of that. Is loud and punk rock, yes, but is also a hard worker and wants to be let back in to the school to continue and graduate. Part of the dropouts but is easily the most motivated and level headed about the future amongst them, despite her bold nature. 

**Preps**

**Leader Byakuya-** Harrington House is now Togami house. Father is a significant beneficiary to the school, so he gets the best treatment. Snobby and arrogant to everybody, even to his fellow preps. Is actually a pretty decent fighter, but gets others to do his dirty work for him.

-Sonia: Richest student in the school alongside Byakuya, so she's second in charge of the preps. Rumored to descend from royalty in a small foreign country, and that's where she gets her money. Has a crush on the nerd leader, Gundham, which the preps very much frown upon, so they don't let anybody outside of the group know. 

-Celeste: Got all her money herself in underground gambling circuits. Hosts poker nights for the other preps and sometimes even respected non-preps, like Rantaro or Kyoko. Considered one of the scariest/most intimidating of the preps, due to her taking no shit and having an unreadable poker face.

-Mahiru: One of the lower ranking preps, but also considered one of the nicest to outsiders. Her parents work with the parents of the others, so that's why she's here. Otherwise she'd be unaffiliated with them. Always complains to them about how wasteful and self centered they can be, and hangs out with people from other cliques on the down low. Talented photographer, and the preps love having her take pictures of them.

-Korekiyo: Known as the weirdest member of the preps. Creepy, intimidating and just plain odd. Travels a lot and always has a new story about somewhere he's gone with his family or on his own. Misses a lot of school due to these trips but is still close to the top of the class. Oddly is one of the closest preps to leader Byakuya.

-Kaede: Widely considered the nicest one of the preps/the one who doesn't belong. Is a wonderful pianist and always participates at the school talent show. Shows sympathy and kindness to students of other cliques, like Mahiru does, except not on the down low. Others chastise her for it all the time but she doesn't care. Her charisma and charm keep her a respected part of the clique

-Kirumi: Less of an official member and more of somebody who works for them, she takes care of the Togami house and gets paid handsomely to keep loyalty to the preps and their secrets. Seen as kind by other students although very quiet. Secretly really loved by all the other preps, they consider her their "commoner daughter". 

-Sayaka: One of the most popular students, let alone preps. Pretty, talented and a minor celebrity singer. Has connections...lots of them. While most of the preps don't bother with others she knows every student and has dirt on almost all of them. 

**Greasers**

**Leader Mondo:** Most respected of the greasers, was a leader of a biker gang before he came to Bullworth. Not unfamiliar with law enforcement or trouble, he takes no shit. Not afraid to rough people up or do that kind of work himself. Also very passionate about his bikes. Known for being very loud and dramatic as well, often blowing things out of proportion and starting fights for seemingly no reason.

-Kazuichi: One of the greasers less known for being tough and more known for being mechanically apt. The head of the garage and teacher's assistant in shop class. Doesn't ride bikes himself, but tricks them out for the others. Because he is on the weaker side, the other greasers are very protective over him- if you dare mess with their best mechanic, you'll be sorry. Also has a crush on Sonia, one of the preps, which the other greasers hate.

-Miu: Good mix of being tough and being knowledgeable about bikes. Most vulgar out of the greasers and is banned from speaking while in the vicinity of the little kids. Most students are scared of her because of her loud demeanor, but is very submissive to other greasers. 

-Mukuro: The strong and silent greaser. Half of the students are scared of her, and the other in awe of her. She handles most of the dirty work in terms of roughing people up for the clique. Tough and assertive, and also very serious. Considered mysterious by all of the outsiders. Twin sister of Junko, one of the bullies, but they're not close. 

-Kiibo: Became a part of the greasers after a legendary custody battle between them and the nerds. Is a machine so enjoys how the greasers can maintain him and keep him running smoothly. Also doesn't ride, like Souda, making them very close (also because Souda does chief maintenance on him). The pride and joy of the greasers, they consider him their son. 

-Rantaro: Is really rich and handsome enough to be a prep, but enjoys being a greaser much more. Brings the funding for their bikes and parts, making sure they're always running at full capacity. Loves the actual feeling of just riding on a motorcycle and could do it for hours. Considered to not really fit as part of the greasers, but is still a loyal member anyways. 

**Nerds**

**Leader Gundham:** Became the leader due to his over the top and dramatic personality, which made for amazing games of DnD. Takes himself and his magic persona very seriously, much to the humor of others. Is known for constantly carrying his pet hamsters with him. Considered very weird and potentially dangerous by other students.

-Himiko: Like Gundham, takes her magic persona very seriously. Is considered less dangerous, however, and more adorable- especially by the other nerds. She is the one they are most protective over, and if anybody even looks at her the wrong way they swear revenge (but never actually do anything). 

-Hifumi: The nerdiest of the nerds. Will cut you if you don't get his references. Draws and writes fanfiction of whatever pieces of media the nerds are into, and they all enjoy it. Passionate about what he does, but is more socially inept. 

-Chihiro: One of the sweetest students on campus. Very innocent, gentle and kind to everybody, so is usually left alone by the bullies even when other nerds are picked on. Often mistaken for one of the little kids and is very popular amongst them. Very skilled programmer, often making little games for his fellow nerds.

-Chiaki: The biggest gamer of the group and the one who hosts all their gaming nights. Has all the records on all of the arcade machines and is considered a legend. Otherwise, doesn't care much for anything else the nerds are into, and isn't overly close to them despite being a part of the clique.

-Tsumugi: Like Hifumi, will cut you if you don't get her references. Often forces the clique to cosplay together, making the costumes herself. Drags them all to cons and organizes photoshoots with Mahiru. Knows everything about everything and is the factsource for all the other nerds and the settler of arguments.

**Jocks**

**Leader Nekomaru:** Large and in charge, he's the over zealous and encouraging leader of the jocks. Has a knack for encouraging them all to perform at their best and to always give it their all, which is largely the reason he became leader after Sakura showed no interest. 

-Tenko: Loud and strong and huge proponent of the jocks as a whole. Very proud of the fact that the jocks are majority female, as athletes are stereotypically seen as male. Like Nekomaru, incredibly supportive of her friends and always pushes them. 

-Sakura: Stronger than Nekomaru and should be the leader of the jocks by all means, but has no interest. Most feared fighter in the whole school, but is actually very gentle and calm. Close to fellow jock Aoi, and will only really fight other students if they mess with her. All of the jocks look to her for advice and guidance because of her strength and wisdom.

-Aoi: Swim champion of the jocks and overall sweetheart, she's loved by pretty much everybody she meets. Not the brightest star in the sky but has a good heart and happy disposition. Best friends with Sakura, and even though she can very much take care of herself, will fight anybody who insults her behind her back. 

-Akane: The wild child of the jocks. Unpredictable and full of energy, she's always off somewhere getting herself into trouble. An incredibly talented gymnast and always likes to show it by flipping and tumbling around the school, much to the dismay of the prefects. Seemingly always in detention for one reason or another. 

-Kaito: Considered more of a wannabe joke than an actual one. Not really known for any athletic ability in particular, but more for just generally embodying the persona of a jock instead. Very concerned about his appearance and reputation, so always tries to look cool in the eyes of others. But overall, is still a nice guy who loves his friends.

-Peko: The quiet one of the jocks, who is pretty much the opposite of Kaito- known more for athletic ability than for personality. An expert sword fighter as well as a fencer (which she can actually do on school grounds). She may be quiet but she's fiercely loyal to her friends- so beware if you ever talk ill about the jocks...you never know who may be lurking nearby. 

**Bullies**

**Leader Gonta:** Textbook example of a "gentle giant". Became head of bullies due to his intimidating stature and lack of intelligence, people are immediately scared of him before he even speaks. Is easily manipulated by others, usually using his love of bugs as an incentive for him to either help them out or hurt somebody else. As loyal as a dog to the people he considers friends. 

-Junko: Stereotypical mean girl who loves to make fun of others. Loves clothes and fashion and often chastises other students for their poor style choices. Could easily fit in with the preps but chooses to be a part of the bullies instead, as she feels like it fits her better. Twin sister of Mukuro, one of the greasers, but they're not close. 

-Fuyuhiko: An angry sonofabitch who is full of seething rage. Is part of the bullies not because he is especially mean spirited, but just because he has a short fuse and often ends up lashing out at others for the littlest things. Wishes he could be nicer at times but just can't handle some of the unfathomable stupidity he sees on a daily basis. 

-Hiyoko: The opposite of Fuyuhiko: is very patient but has a mean streak. Takes pride in her specially crafted insults and the ability to reduce people to tears with just her words. Can be nice when she wants to be, but chooses not to. Has soft spots for certain people, and will tear others to shreds to defend them. 

-Maki: One of the scariest students on campus. If looks could kill, 90% of the students would be dead by now. Part of the bullies just because of her innate ability to incite primal fear in anybody around her. Very good at taking care of business and getting what she wants.

-Toko: The sad bully. Hates herself so she takes it out on other people, and is widely known for being absolutely miserable to be around. Finds solace in the other bullies, who are the only people who she doesn't insult and, in turn, don't insult her either- because they know she couldn't take it. Has a huge crush on the leader of the preps, Byakuya, but he doesn't know she exists. 

**Dropouts**

**Leader Yasuhiro:** Dropped out after many years of failing 12th grade. Is the oldest and original dropout, making him the leader. Hates Hopeworth for never just letting him graduate, and holds a grudge against the current students.

-Leon: Used to be a jock and baseball star, but dropped out to become a musician. His career hasn't taken off yet, so he's still stuck in the city slumming with the other dropouts. Has no resentment towards the students because it was his choice to drop out. Kind of misses his old jock friends but would never admit it. 

-Nagito: Considered both a good luck charm and jinx. Got kicked out for a series of misunderstandings that lead everybody to believe he was going to set a bomb off in the library. So, he became one of the dropouts. None of them really understand him but they let him hang around.

-Ibuki: Seen as a wild child and kicked out of school because of that. Is loud and punk rock, yes, but is also a hard worker and wants to be let back in to the school to continue and graduate. Part of the dropouts but is easily the most motivated and level headed about the future amongst them, despite her bold nature.

-Ryoma: Ended up becoming a dropout due to a lack of motivation on his part. Is an expert tennis player and could have easily become a jock, but just didn't care enough to do so. Doesn't care about his future, or about anything, really....

-Angie: Similarly to Leon, dropped out to pursue her passion- that being art. Unlike Leon, she has actually been quite successful so far in her endeavours. The money she makes from her art helps fund the dropouts hideouts and food as long as they promised to pledge their souls to her god, Atua (none of them really took it seriously enough to care).

**Unaffiliated**

-Makoto: Similarly to Hajime, a completely average kid. Except, he isn't mad about it. He is who he is and enjoys the fact that he's somewhat of a jack of all trades. Has a friend or two in every clique and enjoys being friends with all types. 

-Kyoko: A highly intelligent and capable student who could really rule the school if she so desired...but she doesn't. Just wants to make it through high school and become a detective, so doesn't pay cliques or any other things much mind. Focuses on herself and her schoolwork. Is the daughter of the principal.

-Mikan: Assistant of the school nurse...so with all the fighting these kids get up to, she's constantly busy. Doesn't really have the time to be affiliated with any of the given cliques, but she has a lot of connections due to the medical care she gives to basically everyone. 

-Impostor: Nobody really knows who he is, he's very secretive and keeps to himself. An enigma to the other students...

-Shuichi: A shy kid who doesn't really feel like he fits into any of the cliques, so he does his own thing. Like Makoto, has a couple friends in various cliques but doesn't pledge loyalty to any specific one. Also has aspirations to be a detective and looks up to Kyoko, and the two have forged a friendship based on similar interests.

-Teruteru: Similarly to Mikan, is the assistant of one of the school faculty members- this time, it's the lunchlady. Passionate about his cooking but also about...other things...Known as perverted by the girls (and a lot of the guys too, he doesn't discriminate). If you want him to stop, just bring up his mom. Huge momma's boy. 

**Little Kids**

-Masaru

-Kotoko

-Nagisa

-Monaca

-Jataro

 

 **Other **  
**** Jin Kirigiri: Principal of the school. Strict but seemingly oblivious to all the mayhem that goes on.

Koichi Kizakura: Technically the vice principal, but is really more like Kirigiri's assistant. Less strict and well liked by students.

Juzo Sakakura: Gym teacher- the hardass type but not perverted. Always pushing the kids to their limits and isn't afraid to get in their faces. Coach of pretty much every sports team, loved by the jocks.

Chisa Yukizome: Art teacher primarily, but also teaches home ec and music. Beloved by all the students because she is kind and understanding, always encouraging students to try their best. Rumored to have a relationship with fellow teacher Munakata but nothing is confirmed, seeing as that's against school regulations.

Kyosuke Munakata: Math and science teacher. Serious and focused on work, doesn't take students' excuses or bs. Not overly well liked by most, but he has his particular students that favour him and who he also prefers. Apparently is dating Yukizome, but would be in serious trouble if that were to surface.


	2. Welcome to Hopeworth Academy

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Hajime's just arrived at Hopeworth Academy and already he's feeling....welcome? Well he's feeling something, that's for sure.

"It looks even grosser in person." Hajime stared up at the dull looking school building, whose architecture was actually halfway decent looking but with a colour scheme that could only be properly described with the words "public bathroom". Dull greys, browns and greens painted the landscape of the school, and the dark clouds looming overhead didn't help with giving off a welcoming ambiance to the new kid standing on his own just outside the gates. Then again, he doubted if this place could ever be considered "welcoming" at all, even on its good days. Based on the things he had heard about this school, he knew it wasn't a place that welcomes you with open arms into a tight hug full of love and support for your formative years. It was a place that apathetic parents tossed their difficult kids when they didn't want to deal with them anymore. 

He couldn't help but be harshly reminded of that fact when he looked back to where the car he arrived in with his parents once was, but for seemingly only a moment before it sped away and into the distance. They didn't even wait to made sure somebody came for him, not considering him their problem anymore. Guess that was the beauty of boarding school. 

So he waited, alone, at the front of the school. He had half a mind to just skip out, but realized there probably wouldn't be much point anyways- he lives here now, with nowhere else to go home to. And even a school as shoddy as this one was still preferable to being homeless, especially in this neighbourhood. The surrounding area didn't look much more pleasant to the school itself, which made sense. An area with people that actually gave a damn would probably invest a bit more into making their school look less like a garbage dump. 

Eventually, the gates to the school opened up and out walked...another student? Another boy, slightly shorter with spiked black hair. But what really caught Hajime's attention were the boy's eyes- intense and a deep red in colour with abnormally large eyebrows. His posture was rigid as he made his way over to Hajime. 

"Are you Hajime Hinata?" 

"Unfortunately." 

He jutted his hand out towards him. Hajime grasped it weakly only to be met with a harsh squeeze and a very strong handshake. 

"I am Kiyotaka Ishimaru! I was instructed by principal Kirigiri to come and greet you at the gates! Now come along, he wants to see you in his office immediately!" And with that he spun around on his heel, powerwalking in the direction of the main building. Rolling his eyes, Hajime followed along but at a much slower pace. This very obviously annoyed Ishimaru, who kept ushering him to hurry along.  

He dawdled behind him until they had made it to the front doors of the school. He had noticed the eyes of the other students slumming around on him already, obviously checking out the fresh meat. Noticing this, Taka made a point to bring it up.

"Do not fret! It's not very often we get new people around here, so of course they want to see what you're up to!"

"Yeah right man. You don't gotta try and hide it, I know they're sizing me up now to see if they'll be able to beat my ass later."

"I wouldn't say that...I mean sure sometimes people here can get into scuffles but I'm sure they're not-" He was abruptly cut off by being shoved to the ground by somebody behind him who was exiting the building. 

"Watch where you're standin' dweeb! Don't get in my way. That goes for you too, new kid." As the guy walked off he purposefully bumped shoulders with Hajime, almost sending him tumbling down as well. 

He helped Kiyotaka up to his feet, and made sure that the other guy was out of earshot before he spoke again. 

"Who the hell was that asswipe? He looked like he just walked outta the 1950's or somethin." 

"Oh, him? That was Mondo. He's the head of the greasers, hence the outfit." He briefly looked down to his watch before his eyes widened in shock. "Oh no! I was supposed to have you to the head office 3 minutes ago! Come on we must be going now! No more time for distractions!" He grabbed Hajime lightly by the arm before dragging him along as he speed walked to the office. 

He was panting as he spoke to the secretary, apologizing profusely for being late. She looked at him suspiciously before merely requesting that Hajime go in to see the principal- alone. Kiyotaka nodded, saying he'd see him later. He gave a quick wave as he left the office. 

Opening the office door, Hajime saw a stern looking man sitting at an ornate looking wooden desk. 

"Hinata. Please, take a seat." 

Doing as he was told, he sat at the chair facing the principal. 

"I've heard a lot about you. Read your files...you're quite the troublemaker, aren't you?"  He stayed silent, understanding that his question was rhetorical- for him to answer himself. "Full of anger, frustration...and taking it out on everybody else. Violence, vandalism, truancy...you really have it all. Well I'm just bring you in here to tell you that we do not tolerate this kind of behaviour here at Hopeworth. We have strict expectations and you are to abide by them, becoming a model student. Do you understand?"

This question he  _was_ supposed to answer. 

"Yes, sir. I understand completely." He was lacking any authenticity in his response, but the principal didn't seem to notice.

"Good. Now, I am Principal Kirigiri. Welcome to Hopeworth." Assuming he was now dismissed, Hajime made his way to the door. "Oh and Hinata?"

"Yes, sir?"

"I'll have my eye on you for the time being. We'll all be watching you, very closely." 

"Understood, sir." He turned his back to the older man, rolling his eyes once he knew they were out of view. 

He made his way out of the office, and walked across campus alone for the first time on his way to the boys dorms. 

At least, he wasn't alone for long.

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> And the first chapter is posted!! My plan for this AU is to be some story parts like this one, interjected with random chapters of the other students doing...whatever it is that they do! So expect some stuff with the main boys but also some clique shenanigans in the future.


	3. Something wicked this way comes

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Hajime makes a new friend.

"So....you're the new kid, eh? Ya don't look like much. But I could probably still have some fun with you~" 

Hajime whipped his head around to see who was talking to him, only to see nobody there. Then he nearly jumped out of his skin as he felt a hand clamp down on his shoulder. Instinctively, he reached out to grab the arm of whoever was touching him and pulled him around to his front. 

"Hey hey! At least buy me dinner before you start gettin' handsy." The guy was small, and no doubt had to stand on his tiptoes to even reach his shoulder. His hair was on the longer side, dark with purple tips that strangely enough matched his eyes. He didn't look very physically strong- especially in comparison to Hajime- yet he still wore a shit eating grin, as if he still had the upper hand, despite being firmly in the grasp of somebody much larger.

"What's your problem dude? Just mind your own business." He let go of his hold on the smaller boy's arm, making a point of shoving him backwards as he did. He stumbled and fell, landing on the ground with a thud. While he made an effort to get to his feet, Hajime turned and entered the boys dorms. He shut the door behind him and looked for his room. Luckily for him it was the one closest to the front on the right, so it wasn't hard to find. There wasn't much in there besides the bare necessities- a bed, a dresser, a desk and a bookshelf. He strode in and slammed the door shut behind him, tossed his bag on the floor and plopped down on the bed. He had been here for less than an hour and he was already tired. 

He was going to try and take a nap but unfortunately he didn't lock the door behind him. Just as he was starting to drift off his door burst open and he felt a weight drop onto the bed next to him. He slowly opened his eyes to be met with the ones of the weird purple-haired kid from earlier, who was looming over top of him. He jerked back roughly, slamming his head against the backboard as he did. Ok,  _now_ he was mad.

"What the hell are you doing in my room you fucking weirdo? Get off of me!" Despite his angry yelling, the other boy merely chuckled in response.

"Sorry, I just couldn't help how terribly sexually attracted I am to you and just had to run into your room and throw myself at you immediately!" 

"WHAT??"

"Kidding! That was a lie. You're not my type at all, I have standards!" He climbed off of the bed, instead opting to stand next to it. "I was just coming in to introduce myself! You should be grateful I still want to be your friend, especially since you were so rude to me outside." 

Hajime's head was spinning. What was this kid's PROBLEM? And now he's talking about wanting to be his friend?

"What, rendered speechless? Or maybe you don't have enough braincells to put together a coherent thought after smashing your head like that. Either way, you'll make a great accomplice."

"Accomplice? Accomplice for what?"

"Ohhhh so you can speak! That's good to know, I didn't want to have to try and play charades with you every time you needed to communicate."

"Still not answering the question."

He rolled his eyes and a cheeky smile broke out on his face. "Oh, eager are we?"

"Just tell me what the hell you're on about before I kick your ass for being in my room."

He tutted lightly, shaking his head. "Fine, fine. You're going to be my accomplice in my plan to murder Principal Kirigiri!" He paused and waited for a reaction, but there was none besides a snort. 

"That's another lie, right?" A look of approval flashed over the smaller boy's eyes. 

"You catch on quick.....how surprising. Yes, that was a lie. You're going to be my accomplice, and together we're going to take over the school!"

Hajime cocked a brow and looked incredulously at him. "That's....that's a lie too, right?"

Apparently not, judging by the way his face immediately contorted into annoyance. 

"Wait...you're serious? What a joke... who would want to take over this dump?"

"Me! Us! You're not thinking of the bigger picture. Sure this place is a dump now, but if I- I mean  _we_ take it over, it'll be our dump! And all of the creatures dwelling here will belong to us! I know thinking may not be your forte, but just imagine it."

Hajime thought for a moment...he knew nothing about this school (other than the fact that he didn't want to be here), and he could already tell it was a shithole. His initial plan was to try and just stick it out and get through the year, until his mother either decides to bring him back or send him elsewhere. But the thought of actually being in charge for once, being respected for once...it was nice. And he couldn't believe he was being talked into something like this by some guy he didn't even know the name of who had done nothing but lie and harass him from the moment they met 10 minutes ago. 

"I can see it in your face...you're liking the idea, hmmm?"

"Admittedly it does sound intriguing. But one question...why are you asking me to help you? You don't even know me."

"That's the point! I need to make sure you're on my side before you get sucked into a clique and lost forever. I fucking hate everybody else at this place. You're new so I don't hate you...yet." He gave him a sly smile, his eyes glimmering with excitement.

"Wish I could say the same about you." Despite the implications of his words, he found himself standing up off of the bed and extending his hand out. 

"Hajime Hinata." The smaller boy quickly took his hand in his own and shook it.

"Kokichi Ouma. I have a feeling this is going to be the start of a wonderful friendship." 

Hajime just nodded, choosing to assume that wasn't just another lie.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Little shithead makes an appearance!! It's gonna be so weird writing this whole thing with the Gary character being shorter than the Jimmy and Pete characters, but I guess it'll just emphasize how he uses his words to gain control! In the next chapter we'll have all the boys together for the first time.


	4. One meets one meets one

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The unholy trinity are all together at last.

Kokichi had  _finally_ left his room after initiating their partnership, and so Hajime decided to actually try and get some sleep. Honestly he felt incredibly tired after doing so little...this place was already draining him. He was lucky enough to get a few hours of uninterrupted sleep without any distractions before he heard a rapping at the door. He decided to try and ignore it, in hopes whoever it was would go away. After a few minutes of silence he assumed they had just left...until he once again heard a series of knocks at his door. He grumbled to himself, getting out of bed and heading to the door. He expected to once again be greeted by Kokichi, so was slightly surprised to see Kiyotaka. 

"Hello Hajime! I hope I'm not disturbing you!"

"You are, but whatever." 

"Oh....uhm...I apologize, but it is important! I came here to deliver you your uniform!" Hajime looked down and just noticed the brown paper package Ishimaru had in his hands, undoubtedly containing the aforementioned uniform.

"Great, just want I wanted." Hajime saw as Kiyotaka's eyes dropped nervously to the floor and took sympathy on the kid. "Thanks, dude. You bringin' it to me beats going to get it myself." His fact lit up a bit at the praise as Hajime snatched the parcel from his hands, tossing it onto the floor.

"Aren't you going to change into your uniform now? You're officially a student starting today!"

"Yeah but my classes don't start until tomorrow and I'd like to pretend that I don't go here as long as I can, thanks."

Before Taka could respond, another familiar voice chimed in.

"What's this we have here? Hinata, I didn't realize you were so popular with the ladies already." Kokichi snickered as he came around the corner. 

"Kokichi, I am a male and you know it! Plus even if I were a female, I certainly would not be setting foot in the boy's dorm, so your comments do not even make sense!" Even Hajime couldn't help but roll his eyes at that one.

"You two know each other, I assume?"

"Nishisishi, of course!! Taka here and I are  _besties_." He stood up on his toes and threw his arm around Kiyotaka's neck, much to his dismay. But despite his visual discomfort he made no effort to shrug the smaller boy off. "Mr.Teacher's pet here is going to be vital in our plan to take over the school!"

"Kokichi! I have already told you I have no interest in any of your plans, and I would appreciate if you would leave Hinata out of-"

"Leave Hinata out? Why would I do that when he's already on board? Actually, I was just here in his room earlier with him and he agreed to it during a passionate lovemaking session!" Taka's eyes widened in horror before he butted in again. "Just kidding! That was a lie. But I was here, and he did agree." Ouma gave him a smug smile as they both turned their heads to look at Hajime, who was still resting in the doorframe of his room. "Isn't that right Hinata?"

"Yeah, sure. He asked me earlier to help him with...whatever it is he's doing. It's not like I've got anything better to do."

Kokichi tutted at him, obviously displeased with his response. "Don't act like you don't want to rule this place too, buddy. You were here for less than an hour before I managed to convince you to join me. So either you want this...or you're just easy." 

"Are we done here?"

Kokichi thought for a moment before shaking his head. "Nope! I think it would be more beneficial for me and Taka over here to take you on a tour of the school. Don't you agree, Taka?"

"Oh! Ouma that is actually a great idea! Hajime does not yet know where his classes are, the library, the gym-"

"No no no! We're gonna show him things that are actually helpful. Come on, let's go. I'll lead- you dorks follow." And with that, Ouma turned and began walking away. The two boys looked each other in the eyes before Hajime shrugged and decided to follow along- like he said, it wasn't like he had much else better to do. Reluctantly Ishi followed suit, not wanting to leave Hajime alone with Ouma. 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry this is kind of a short lil chapter, the next one will be longer as they traverse the campus and meet some of the other characters, most notably the clique leaders!


	5. The big men on campus

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Hajime gets an introduction to the various cliques of Hopeworth and their...erm.....dignified leaders

"So, where are you taking me anyways?" Despite walking for a few minutes, Hajime still had no clue where Ouma was leading them. And with the campus being so unfamiliar to him, he had no idea where they could be going either.

"I figured we'd start from the bottom of the food chain and make our way up!"

"It would probably be helpful if I even knew who was on the food chain to begin with, you know."

He paused. "Good idea! I like where your head is at." With that Kokichi stopped dead in his tracks, Hajime and Taka almost bumping into him because of it.

"Here at Hopesworth we have 5 main cliques. On the lowest rung, we have the nerds. Their leader is this weirdo named Gundham who takes some demon lord persona he has WAY too seriously. They hang around the library and comic book store and are complete social outcasts."

"With a leader like that? I can't imagine why..."

"I've heard that every full moon he drugs and kidnaps one of the students and takes them to the boiler room under the school, sacrificing them so he can get stronger. Also, apparently he has hamsters living in his scarf."

Hajime rolled his eyes. "Those have to be lies, right?"

"Well, one of them is! If you go missing in the middle of the night we'll know which one."

Hajime and Taka shot each other a worried glance before deciding to just drop the topic at hand and let Ouma continue.

"Next, right above the nerds we have the bullies. Which is surprising, right? You'd think the clique that solely dedicates themselves to shitting on others would be higher up. But the thing is, nobody likes them. I mean none of the cliques like each other, but they especially don't like the bullies. They're like the jocks but with none of the charisma or athletic ability- but hey, I'm getting ahead of myself."

"I for one believe that the fact that we even have a clique of bullies is symbolic of the way the school has failed with it's disciplin-" Taka was about to go on a monologue about public safety and respecting your peers before being cut off by Hajime.

"So who leads the bullies, then?"

"Good question! Guy named Gonta, can't miss him. Super tall, super buff, super dumb. Bug freak too- and I  _wish_ I was lying about that. On the plus side, easy to manipulate using bugs. Just say you saw some other student step on a caterpillar and he'll gladly step on them in return!"

Kiyotaka frowned. "Well it is true that Gonta is not the brightest and does have a tendency to anger, I do not believe he is a bad person! I don't know how he even became leader of the bullies anyways, he's never in trouble for provoking or hurting others unless it's over bug related vengeance."

"It's because he's a mountain with legs, Taka."

"....Right."

"Moving on, next up on the ladder we have the preps...although they'd never admit that they're any place but the top. Even though I know for a fact that most of them are bottoms..." He paused for reactions. "Aaaand that was a lie, but I'm probably not too far off. Lead by this rich asshole named Byakuya Togami. Learn his name now cause you'll be hearing it a lot."

"His family is a huge benefactor to the school." Kiytotaka added on. "So much so that they named an entire building after them- The Togami House. However, despite it being a public building for the school, it's the hangout of the preps and I wouldn't recommend trying to enter." His face grew solemn for a moment as he stared off into the distance, and Hajime had no doubt that he was giving this advice due to personal experience. 

 After Taka's moment of silent reflection, Ouma continued. "And next is the sworn enemy of the preps- the Greasers. Their leader is this real hothead named Mondo-"

"Yeah, I'm familiar." 

"Oh, you two have met?"

"Yeah. Knocked Taka down and was a real tool about it." At that, Taka started to....giggle? "What the hell are you laughing at? That asshat sent you on a fuckin' trip."

At Hajime's anger, his lighthearted demeanor disappeared. "I-I'm sorry! I was just finding it humorous how you were describing the head of the greasers, who are known for being mechanically apt....as a TOOL!" He began to start laughing again as he remembered what he found so funny in the first place. 

"Can we move on? Who's on the top of the food chain?"

"Those would be the previously mentioned Jocks. They're at the top because even their weakest member can kick most people's ass. Well, except for Kaito."

"Kaito? Is he the leader?"

Now it was Kokichi's turn to laugh. "Oh god no! He's the weakest of the jocks, even Taka here could probably take him in a fight. The leader of the jocks is Nekomaru- tied with Gonta for the second strongest kid on campus but is more likely to fight you unprovoked."

"Second strongest? Shouldn't the leader of the strongest clique actually  _be_ the strongest?"

"You'd think so! But nope! The strongest is another one of the jocks, to be fair. Name's Sakura. Only reason she doesn't lead the jocks is because she doesn't want to. Luckily for us, because she has the strength AND the brains to take over the school. Pretty much the only jock with any brains at all. And...I think that covers everybody!"

"Oh, well if we're done-"

"JUST KIDDING! That was a lie! Were you really dumb enough to believe that EVERY student at school fit into one of the cliques? I'd hope not, especially considering two kids who aren't in cliques at all are standing right in front of you. Because no matter how much of a geek Taka over here is, he still isn't accepted by the nerds! That is why he's unaffiliated, along with a group of other kids. About as many to form a clique of their own, just some boring people who don't fit anywhere."

"Oh, you mean like you? Considering you just said you're unaffiliated as well." At that Kokichi just groaned in obvious disappointment.

"Are you really that dense? I already told you why I'm not part of any of those stupid cliques...because I can't stand any of the people who go here! Why would I want to pledge loyalty to any of them?" Taka looked upset at Ouma's words, obviously not appreciating how he talked about his fellow students. But despite this, he didn't say anything against him.

After giving the run down on the school hierarchy, the boys decided to take a trip down to the cafeteria to see if they could find all of these leaders in the flesh. Standing at the door they peered in, and Hajime was able to match faces to the names he had been given. He watched how the different cliques all interacted and thought about Ouma's plan to take it all over- to have all of those people loyal to them. Seeing it in person made it even more exciting. He was finally going to belong somewhere for once. 

_Finally._


	6. The hidden clique

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Hajime meets some weird kid in town.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Do note that I am referring to the townies as the "dropouts" for this AU, just because I like the name better and feel it better encapsulates the vibe I want them to give off.

Hajime looked down into the bag he was carrying as he exited the Yum Yum Market, to make sure he bought everything he came for. It only took him one meal from the Hopeworth cafeteria to deduce  that the food was near inedible, and so he invested into buying his own stuff from the grocery store (which, admittedly, only looked marginally better to begin with). Not paying attention to where he was walking, he ended up smacking directly into somebody, knocking them both onto the ground. He looked up to see who he just crashed into and was immediately transfixed on the guy's hair, which was incredibly wild and stood up in every direction. He looked a bit older, maybe in his early twenties or so, and looked like a hippie- neutral tones, baggy pants, sandals, lots of beads and too many layers. 

"What the hell, dude?" He sounded like a hippie too. 

"Sorry, man. My bad. Wasn't looking where I was going."

"Whatever, it's cool." The two of them slowly got up to their feet and Hajime was just going to leave and return home...that was, until the guy noticed the Hopeworth academy logo on his sweater. Unfortunately, Hajime hadn't changed after class ended, instead opting to go shopping straight away. This decision caused this interaction between him and the hippie dude to turn from an unpleasant but short to violent as he found himself being roughly gripped by the collar and thrust up against the wall. 

"Oh, so you're a Hopeworth brat, huh? Think you're fuckin' better than me? That you can knock me down and just walk away?" 

"What the hell's your problem? It was just an accident now get the fuck off!" He managed to shove him off him and get out of his grasp- the guy may have seemed intimidating because of his massive hair (which made him appear much taller than he actually was) but he didn't have the physical strength to back it up. The guy looked like he was contemplating retaliation before he merely crossed his arms and stomped his foot like a child. 

"Whatever... you Hopeworth kids think you're all that, don't ya?"

Hajime rolled his eyes. "Yeah right. I've only been there for like three days and I can already tell that place is a shithole. I can see why the students would hate it but...you look too old to be a student. What do you got against the place? You a graduate or somethin'?"

He looked upset at his asking if he was an graduate. "No I'm not a graduate, I'm an alum."

"What's the difference?"

"The difference being I didn't fucking graduate. Those assholes kept me behind for like three years before they fuckin' kicked me out! Can you believe that shit?"

"Wait, they wouldn't let you graduate when you passed? That's fucked up!"

He paused for a minute before responding, staring off angrily into nowhere. "Well...I mean I didn't really  _pass_  so to speak, but I came fuckin' close enough!" His hands flew up wildly in the air, matching the level of excitement in his voice. "And it's not even my fault I couldn't pass! My predictions are only right thirty percent of the time, so of course I'm only gonna get like thirty percent of the answers right!"

Hajime cocked an eyebrow at this guy and momentarily considered just leaving right then and there. But his curiosity had been piqued, so he had to know what the ever-loving fuck this guy was talking about. "Predictions....?"

"Yeah, predictions! I'm a clairvoyant, I can see into the future." He smiled proudly at that and waited for some sort of positive reaction, and scowled a bit when he got nothing but a disapproving look. "Try to look more excited! My predictions are always right thirty percent of the time! I'll give you a free fortune telling for a hundred bucks." 

"I'll...I'll pass, dude. And can I just ask you something..-"

"Yasuhiro." He interjected his name without prompting.

"Right, Yasuhiro. So didn't you like, study, when you were at Hopeworth?" Yasuhiro scoffed, as if Hajime suggesting that a student studying was a preposterous notion. 

"Hell naw, man! Why would I gotta study when I can just see the future?"

"But...your predictions are right thirty percent of the time."

"Yeah."

"And you need....fifty percent or higher to pass."

He nodded his head. "Mhmm." 

"So...don't you need to study to cover that twenty percent you're missing?" Hajime felt his headache coming on already. How could one person be  _so_  stupid? 

Yasuhiro looked pensive for a moment, as if he never realized the twenty percent discrepancy between what his capabilities covered and what was needed to pass. Eventually Hajime could tell that the thinking was obviously working muscles in his brain that haven't been used in a long time, if ever at all, and that he was becoming frustrated. Eventually this frustration bubbled over and he lashed out.

"Fuckin' whatever man! See this is what I mean, you Hopeworth scum think you're better than me! Whatever, I don't need that dumb fuckin school anyways. I've got a sweet thing out here leadin' the dropouts."

"The dropouts?"

He rolled his eyes in annoyance. "Yeah, the dropouts. You really must be new here, huh? The dropouts consist of me and a couple other ex-Hopeworths. And I'll just say that other cliques are lucky we're not allowed in because we'd totally rule the school if they did. We got experience in the real world, not just a cushy little boarding school." 

Hajime was going to bring up how he's still very obviously obsessed with said boarding school, and how he would probably jump on the opportunity to be let back in...but decided to let it go. Partly because he wanted to be on this guy's good side, but mostly because he wanted to go home. 

"That's cool. I'm Hajime, by the way." He stuck out his hand for a handshake, which Hiro hesitantly accepted.

"Like I said I'm Yasuhiro, but most people call me Hiro. You seem cool enough, kid. Haven't been here long enough to really get up on your high horse..." He looked him up and down for a brief moment, as if assessing him. "Y'know what, fuck it. It'd be nice to have a guy on the inside. Stop by the dropouts hangout in Blue Skies sometime if you ever wanna help us pull some shit against the school or any of it's students and staff." And with that he gave a wave as he walked away, leaving Hajime alone. He didn't mind, thankful for the conversation finally being over with so he could return home with his groceries. He'd have to ask Kokichi about the dropouts later, to see if they could be of any help with their plan...

 


End file.
